DBS016
Animage Magazine Unveils “Dragon Ball Super” October Schedule is the sixteenth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary In the Kaiōshin Realm, the Old Kaiōshin and Kibito Kaiōshin observe the universe. They see that peace still persists since the battle between Gokū and Beerus. However, they see that two planets that have vanished did not leave any debris behind; Kibito Kaiōshin speculates that the two planets disappeared through the use of magic. The Old Kaiōshin decides to observe something on Earth, to which Kibito Kaiōshin scolds his superior (thinking that he is peeping on bikini girls again). However, the Old Kaiōshin responds that he is observing a rhinoceros beetle fight on Earth, causing Kibito Kaiōshin to apologize. On Earth where the peace continues, Gokū continues his job as a radish farmer. Gokū sleeps while the tractor drives around. The arrival of Kuririn wakes Gokū up. Gokū tells Kuririn that Chi-Chi is forcing him to work because of their expecting grandchild and would rather train to which Kuririn notes that Gokū is having a difficult time. Gokū asks Kuririn to drive the tractor for him while he does some training because he wants to surpass Beerus. Kuririn notes that there is now a huge gap between them; Kuririn reminisces about the past where he and Gokū first started training under Muten Rōshi and since then, Gokū has become powerful enough to hold his own against Gods like Beerus. Kuririn asks Gokū to punch him in order to see how strong Gokū has become. Gokū is skeptical at first but Kuririn insists. Gokū relents and hits Kuririn in the face, sending him flying. Gokū uses Instantaneous Movement to try and catch Kuririn but fails. Gokū takes Kuririn back to his home to attend to his wounds. 18 scolds Kuririn for asking Gokū to punch him, but Kuririn states that he wanted to know if giving up martial arts was the right choice and decides that it was the correct choice. Seeing that nobody is around, Gokū transforms into a Super Saiyan and begins training, after Kuririn told him that he wants to watch Gokū become even stronger. Meanwhile, Vegeta continues his own training. At a restaurant, Bulma treats Whis to delicious food. Whis enjoys the delicious food and apologizes to Bulma for the trouble, to which Bulma replies that its fine since they are friends. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta returns as well as Bulma and Whis. Vegeta is shocked to see Whis who responds that he comes to Earth sometimes to hang out with Bulma and eat delicious food. Vegeta demands that Whis take him to Beerus so that he can challenge him. However, Bulma pulls Vegeta away to explain to him that if he challenges the Hakaishin will come to Earth and try to destroy it again. Bulma and Whis prepare to leave in order to have desert. Vegeta tries to get Whis to take him by force, but Whis uses his ki to immobilize the Saiyan prince. Vegeta asks what Whis is, to which Whis explains that he is Beerus’ teacher, which shocks Bulma and Vegeta. Whis tells Vegeta that his training has made him stronger since Beerus came to Earth and advises Vegeta that he must control his ki more properly in order to become stronger which would allow him to even surpass Gokū. Seeing that Whis can help him surpass his limitations, Vegeta stops Whis in his tracks, bows before him and asks Whis to train him. However, Whis replies that he will accept Vegeta as a student only if he becomes a Hakaishin. Before Bulma and Whis leave, Vegeta proposes that he will treat Whis to the most delicious food Earth has to offer in exchange for becoming his student; Vegeta takes Whis to many restaurants but Vegeta’s efforts are in vain as Bulma has taken Whis to the restaurants before. Desperate to get Whis to train him, Vegeta decides to cook for Whis only to fail. As one last ditch effort, Vegeta gives Whis the food that Bulma has hidden from him; a cup of noodles. Whis tastes the noodles and finds it to be magnificent; Whis decides to take Vegeta to planet Beerus. Before leaving, Bulma gives Vegeta new and improved combat jacket for him to wear while training. After a few moments, Vegeta and Whis arrive on Beerus' planet. Trivia *When Whis declines to take Vegeta to Beerus, Vegeta readies himself with the intention of using force, but suddenly notices a mysterious ki emanating from Whis that will not allow him to get near, let alone attack. The phrase Vegeta uses to describe this ki as "mu ki no ki" (無気の気), meaning "nothingness ki". In essence, it is like an airy or nonexistent ki, but it is still ki at the same time, or a "ki-less" ki. *As Vegeta prepares to crack an egg and cook a delicious meal for Whis, some ingredients have already been lined up on the table. In order, they are creamer (Reacoom), yogurt (Gurd), milk (Ginew), cheese (Jheese), and butter (Butta), all references to the name puns of the Ginew Special Squadron members. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes